


Trust

by orphan_account



Series: Transhomers and Chocolate [3]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Girls before bros, M/M, Obsessed!Ratchet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2523005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arcee visit's Bumblebee with wheeljack, -Continuing of Sick bee human verse<br/>-Wheeljack See The crazy medic for the.first time-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The silence in bee's apartment, felt uncomfortable heavily uncomfortable 

Ratchet, Opened his mouth but closed it quickly  _'Tell him ratch ..Tell him how you feel.'_

'C'mon on arcee, c'mon how long does it take ya?' 

Bumblebee sighed, 

'This is Yer moment ratch!' The angel voice in his head told him.

"Bumblebee Uhhm..I uhh have to tell you..Something"

'Oh god..oh god..' and just right on cue the door bell rang.

Bee sat up quickly "OH! THAT MUST BE ARCEE!"

'He....Ar-rcee?....Then that must be his...Oh...' a mix of Hurt, and Heartbroken showed its way on Ratchet but quickly Hid when ratchet and another guy...stepped in?

"Bumblebee! " arcee yelled happily kissing Bee on the cheek

Bee grinned, "Arcee, wheeljack!"

'Wheeljack was it?....Well...it...it looks like our little bee doesn't need us..' the little angel spoke in ratchets head

'N....-now that we know he has a G...girlfriend....s...stupid w...whore ' the devil spoke next in ratchets mind

"stupid....stupid.." Ratchet mumbled to himself.. he looked up at the female and male in the room 

The girl had pink and black hair, with a black t-shirt and Brown baggy pants, while the male looked with black hair, White Tshirt, and Blue jeans, 

And just on cue Ratchets phone buzzed in his pants, it was a message from red alert telling him to head back to the office the boss was.getting pretty mad. 

'He didn't need us any way..' the little angel said in broken voice

"Well....Looks like i hafta go...Boss is getting mad.'  In any time he would have thought of a excuse that he was taking care of a friend but not now no not now

Bee looked alright with it. 'Finally i never knew when he was ever going to leave!' "Oh okay."

Ratchet got up from the couch and head towards the Door.

"By-" bee started but ratchet closed the door on him before he could say anything.

'He doesn't need us.'

______


	2. unfortunate is fortunate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red Alert, and Ratchet have a talk. Pairings: {{Red Alert x inferno, Wheeljack x Ratchet, Bumblebee x ratchet}} (Talk in chapter 3)

The medic sighed, getting a donut from the cubby hole,

"Thought, You were on a diet?" The mysterious voice said

Ratchet growled.

'Not in the mood, Inferno."

Inferno chuckled "What's wrong? "

"Nothing!"ratchet growled, Bitting in to the donut anger like

Inferno shaked his head "Whenever somethings wrong, you eat a donut, or Junk food, and sit in you're room depressed....now...what's wrong?"

Ratchet sighed, and mumbled softly "Bumblebee."

ratchet looked down "Ahh his girlfriend showed up on his door eh?"

"So that is his girlfriend?"

Inferno shaked his head, "Yep, up to the waist down naked in Pjs and underwear lucky son of a bitch....What i mean is uh."

Ratchet clutched the cup in his hands,

The little angel in his mind spoke.

' _I Got a plan....'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh what is ratchet planning? Stay tuned!


	3. Failed plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet talks to red alert about his plan.

"Heyyy reddyyy~~~"

A twitch "N-no!" 

Silence "You didn't even know what i was gonna say!?"

"Oh...I'm sorry please speak."

"Okay you see there's this plan me and well just me C-could-?"

"No!"

"Butttt Red this is an emergency!"

"Is it about bumblebee?"

Ratchet paused "N-n...Yes."

"Ratchet, There school is coming for a field trip and You're not ruining it"

A grumble "Ruining's not a word"

"W-whatever! "

***

"So the Arm connects here..and.."

"Well Ratchet we got us a batch!" Inferno grinned

"I thought you said bitch for a min there."

"Hey? What's got you're panties in a bunch? "

Ratchet growled "Nothing! Just leave me alone and let me do work!"

Inferno sniggered "Plan failed huh? I told ya red alert wasn't-"

A wrench wad thrown in inferno's direction,

Oh he was so one

***

"And welcome to the hospital!" Red alert chirped to the class, 

There teacher spoke "It is grateful to be here right students?"

Silently "Y..yeah"

Whispers" What's wrong with you bee?" Bulkhead whisperered 

"Nothing!"

Red alert talked, but as the Composition in the other room was hard Students were getting curious, 

"I could go all day!" Inferno shouted, threw the door

"I rather you not! " ratchet spoke loudly

Red alert was twitching "Excuse me please."

He walked to the door and closed it.

"And would you  guys behave!?" And something in romanian the kids didn't understand

The fighting went down as students 'Awwed'

Red alert went back to were he was with inferno,

"Oh..sorry about. Heh..." 

"This is uhh..inferno." he lightly but hardly hit Inferno in the side

"Yeah yeah whatever. "

Inferno, smirked "and the one hiding right now behind that door is ratchet."

Red alert twitched

"He's...Really fat..and he throws wrenches at you."

Red alert looked at Inferno and whispered loudly "If this is some kind of game you guys are playing i swear to god I'll-"

"And he's a depressing person to be around."

Inferno whisperered back "Relax Cupcakes!"

Bumblebee was getting pissed, his friend was not fat, he was not depressing to be around but he couldn't talk back to Teachers or older people

So he just grumbled "little ass in a Toothpick."

A wrench was thrown at inferno but he missed "See? Wadda i tell ya? Depressing and fat."

Bumblebee had enough of it.

"And-"

"HEY!"

inferno stopped noticing his and ratchets plan was working

Bee walked up to the Larger man "I've had enough of you bashing my friend!" 

"He is not fat,or depressing to be around, He's fun!" Bee's eyes were flamming now

Inferno smirked "How long have ya know Hatchet?"

"Thats. Not. His. Name."

"Well he pretty sure looks like one."

Bee growled, going up to ratchets door, barging in

"Bee?" Bee grabbed ratchets arm

And dragging him to the larger man "bee i don't think what are you doing!?"

They stopped, as the students gasped even WheelJack he was nothing like inferno described at all.

Bee spoke and closely to infernos face "listen here! If i ever catch you bashing my friend again i'll tie you're penis to the teachers desk!" The students Sniggered, the teacher looked alittle offended, and inferno even twitched at that

Ratchet had to force down his sniggers witch failed

"Now apologize! " bee shouted 

"Sorry? " inferno said looking at ratchet

Ratchet nodded, "I uhh have to get back to work. " he walked to his door only locking it and a weld up laughters came out

His teacher spoke "Well...This was a extreme even. "

The students laughed "Never piss off bumblebee."

Red alert just glared at Inferno

Behind ratchet spoke silently with a blush, holding a picture of Bumblebee 

"Oh yes extreme even indeed."

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 coming next lol


End file.
